


My Favorite thing by far

by 4everalone



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Lemons, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everalone/pseuds/4everalone
Summary: Ok so this is based off a song by Tonight Alive called "My Favorite Thing" which fits maka and soul perfectly. This is a story about a certain ash blonde girl who has seen love fall apart too many times until a certain white haired boy come along





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i am so sorry if it sucks.   
> I do not own soul eater but if i did maka and soul would be together

Chapter 1: Why me?

"Papa do you love Mama?" asked a curious 5 year old Maka. 

"Yes sweetie I love you and mama both." said Spirit with a gentle smile on his face.

He always said he loved us when he couldn't give us a real answer. Mama knew he was cheating on her and deep inside it was crushing her but she kept a brave face and pretended nothing of it. Until one day she had a enough, it was the final straw. 

9 years later.....(14 year old Maka)

"Wait Mama take me with you!" screamed Maka who was now crying

"I can't and I won't let you either." Kami said with tear filled eyes. She starts to put her bags into the cab.

"But why not?!" Maka said still crying.

Finally after the last bag was packed Kami went to her daughter and gave her hug. "Because I need some time to myself and I need someone to look after your father. Besides I thought you were going to follow in my footsteps and become a meister." she said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Oh yeah and i want to make sure i find a weapon that will be stronger than papa." Maka said making her hands into fists pumping them in the air.

"That's my girl and promise me you will always be strong and never forget who you are." Kami said. Maka shook her head and waved goodbye. Spirit just standing there in shock, he knew what he did wrong. When it became dark and i was about to fall a sleep I could hear him cry.

Tell me when you are in a relationship and they say they love you....Do they actually mean it or is it just a figure of speech? Is there such things has a happy endings? Probably not at least in my point of view.  
____________________________________________

Soul Pov

Why can't anyone except me for me and not for a monster that see me as just because i have sharp teeth. Its always soul be like your brother Wes or some type of shit like that. Wes has always been the better musician than me in fact he has been better at everything including the fact i know my parents probably even love him better than me.

I remeber as i was performing i kept hearing people whisper stuff about me and so I slammed my hands on the piano then ran. I knew it was an uncool thing to do but i didn't give a shit. I kept running then all of sudden my arm turned into a scythe. Next thing I know i see this woman named kami albarn saying she would be able to get me out of this hell hole and maybe this will change my destiny and fate. At the airport.... "So you're leaving little brother...you know its gonna be weird with out you but whatever makes you happy I am good with." said wes the eldest evans brother. As soul gets ready to go on a plane to death city. "Sorry Wes but I just can't do this anymore and i need to find who i really am and what is my destiny and fate..." said soul. "I know soul and I don't ever want you to forget me okay..."said wes. With their final goodbyes soul heads off to death city. ____________________________________________ Maka pov (back at death city and 1st day of school.) "MAKAAAAAA PAPA WILL SHOW YOU AROUND THE SCHOOL!" said spirit as he is crying with snot coming out of his nose. "Papa i can do this myself i am a big girl now geez and besides....MAKA-CHOP." maka said as she knocks out her father. This was not the first time maka was in the dwma because she used to go with her mother a lot there so she was pretty much an expert of where she was. "Wait why do i hear music?" maka said in a confused manner. She follows the sound and stops at the door where the music is coming from. As she opens the door she notices a boy with white hair on the piano playing a song that practically screaming who he is as if each not tells you a story and then he stops and looks up. "This is who I am." said soul cooly. "Hello nice to meet you my name is maka and I am a scythe meister." said maka as she giggled a little. "Soul and i am a weapon a demon scythe that is." said soul. "Cool..." said maka as she reaches her hand out to him. Soon would they realize they will become the greatest duo and overcome great challenges. A/n: hey the next chapter will start more of the story with the song in it and dont forget to comment and kudos.


End file.
